Summer Fun
by BlackAndCatsMakeMeHappy
Summary: Lawliet Ryuuzaki and his best friend Yua Toyosaki go to L's vacation home for the summer. Yua already having feelings for him gets flustered around him, and L's growing feelings don't help their awkward situations most of the time. As romance blooms between the two, rivals come in and try to ruin it for them. L/OC(Yua) Misa/Light


Chapter 1

·

**Micky: Okay so I was watching random yaoi yesterday-**

**Ikuto: How the hell do you like that shit?**

**Micky: Once you watch it. You can never go back.**

**Ikuto: Go back to what?**

**Micky: Being innocent and oblivious. –watches it pack its' bags and go out the door- It was a nice go, but it just didn't work out I'm sorry…**

**Innocence and Obliviousness: I'm gonna miss you McKenzie! –disappears from view-**

**Micky: -wipes tear- That was beautiful.**

**Readers: The hell was that?**

**Micky: -shrugs- My awesomeness known as being random.**

**Ikuto: Okay just finish what you were going to say… -rubs bridge of nose-**

**Micky: Okay so I was watching random yaoi doujinshi's (+drama cd –laughs evilly-) and I got this story idea! It just *pop* came out of nowhere. (Okay I was watching Izaya and Shizuo's beach doujin, Dararara. It was adorable!)**

**L: So, what's it about?**

**Micky: A character based off of me, who is best friends with you, and they go to your vacation home for the summer! Great isn't it?**

**L: I guess…? As long as it's interesting, I don't mind.**

**Micky: Yay! I feel loved. My OC who is based off of my personality is named, Yua. I know it's a pretty name. Oh yeah quick thing before you read **┏━━┳━━┳━┳━━┳━━┳━━┳━┳━━┓

**This is for all the Parawhores out there! Who else listened to their latest album?! It was fucking epic!**

**·**

**Additional Info: Yua is 16 and L is 20. I like to picture Yua looking like Houki from Infinite Stratos, but with Luka's bust (-cough- big chest –cough-) from Vocaloid, black hair, and brown eyes. Who could forget how L looks, I'm pretty sure we don't need a description of him. I know you fangirls have pictures of him on your walls, and as your cell phone or computer screen; in a compromising position of course….You guys' don't…oh, awkward.-cough- Anyways, Yua is very outgoing, but can be shy around L or scary people. She's sweet and loves kids, and can cook as well. She's skinny, wait all you have to do is picture Houki like I said…Never mind. Oh yeah, she's short, and L is obviously taller than her. She's the ideal girl/girlfriend/wife, if you want to categorize her. ^^ Enjoy my story peeps!**

**·**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note but I do own the OC's. ~fufufu**

**·**

**Yua tied up her long black hair, and attached a Navy Blue ribbon to it, tying it into a bow. She looked into the mirror that was in her bathroom, and smiled. "I'm finished L! You ready to go?" she asked, stepping out of the room. Upon exiting, she collided with someone, and they both fell back. "Owe…That did not feel good." She mumbled, rubbing her head. She sat up, and looked across from her. "Oh, it's you L. I didn't hear you outside the door." She said, laughing nervously. **

**"Well, you were talking when you were exiting the bathroom, so one would only assume you wouldn't hear my soft footsteps." He said standing and helping her up too. She blushed when she took his hand, and once she was fully up, she quickly pulled her hand away. **

**"You're ready right? Can we go?" she asked, her light voice echoing throughout the spacious apartment. He nodded, and started walking down the hallway. L turned around and motioned for her to follow. "Oh yeah!" she said running after her raven haired bestie. He ruffled her hair as she scuffled by him, and she slapped his hand away. "Hey, I just spent like an hour on my hair!" she said, fixing her bangs. He chuckled as she kept complaining, and they exited the building. **

**···**

**"Ah~ Miami Beach, I'm so excited!" Yua sang out, stepping out of the ladies changing room. Clad in her black string bikini, she put on her giant sunhat, and walked over to where L was standing. "L, isn't the ocean pretty?" she asked, standing next to her friend who was poking at the ice-cream he ordered, with his spoon. He absent mindedly nodded, sticking the frozen treat in his mouth. Yua sighed as she looked out at the vast ocean, taking in the beautiful sight. **

**Even though she's lived in Miami forever now, she's only been to the beach maybe 3 or 4 times. She'd never question why because she's always known that her parents wanted her to succeed in her schooling before tedious trips could be made. That's where L came in. **

**She met him when she was 6 and he was 10. Yua was sitting outside of her apartment building playing with the stray cat she usually fed. Her parents were fighting again, and she just couldn't stay in the same room as them. **

**"Why are you crying?" someone asked, sitting next to her. She looked up and was met with ash eyes. She blinked away a few tears, and put the cat down. **

**"N-no reason. I just g-got something i-in my eyes." She replied, rubbing them in the process. The boy scrunched up his face, and ran a hand through his unruly raven hair.**

**"Well, crying doesn't suit a pretty girl like you. You should smile, I bet that'll make you gorgeous." He said ruffling the girls' dark hair, and stood up. "I'm Lawliet Ryuuzaki." He extended his hand out to the young girl, and she took it smiling up at him. "See, what did I tell you? You are absolutely stunning." He said giving her a small smile that she could hardly notice.**

**"I'm Yua Toyosaki." She introduced as well, dusting off her dress, and fixing the dark bow in her hair.**

**Yua never remembered how many times L came over when they were younger, but she knew when she started having small feelings for him. She was 13 and it was his 17th birthday. His parents were out of town, as well as hers' so he decided to stay over. They bought ice-cream and watched scary movies for most of the day. Around night-time Yua told L to close his eyes so she could give him his birthday presents. Of course he protested, giving a weak argument on how gifts were just petty and non-needed, but she pushed him on her bed telling him to shut-up and deal with it. **

**He had complied and closed his eyes' like a good boy, and when he felt the pressure of something warm and a little chapped on his lips, his eyes' shot open. A few seconds later, she moved away and gave him one of her award-winning smiles. "I gave you my first kiss as _one _of your presents." **

**He sat up on her bed as she moved next to him. He was still a little shocked from her kissing him, L was familiar with kissing of course, previous girlfriends being a little too clingy and forcing him to kiss them, but something about her kiss felt a little too good. Yua turned towards him, her waist length black hair moving with her as she turned. She placed a little box in his lap, it was decorated with black, gray, and white striped wrapping paper with a feather-made rose in the corner for the bow. He rose an eyebrow at her as she just smiled at him, urging him to open it.**

**After he carefully removed the wrapping, he opened the white box, revealing…a small picture frame? He looked up at her, his questioning gaze making her shiver a little. **

**"I-I figured you would want something like that for one of your most prized pictures, or something like that. M-maybe one of your girlfriends, or you're Mamma and Dad, h-hell, even a pet would do." She said, stuttering and scratching the back of her head. He smiled faintly, and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small picture. Yua looked at it, and gasped snatching it out of his hand. "T-this is my 5th grade graduation! I remember we got lost on the way back to my apartment, and your car broke down! Remember when Mamma and Dad were furious when we finally made it back? We weren't a loud to see each other for a month!" she said laughing at the memories. The picture had L hugging Yua from behind, and Yua holding up her presidents' award and hugging L's arms in front of her, both of them smiling.**

**"This is my favorite picture, I have another copy at home, but I carry this around with me. I'll put it in the picture frame." He whispered, sending her one of his dazzling, rare, genuine smiles. Something in her stirred up a little when he smiled, and that's when her secret feelings bloomed. Of course, she knew she wouldn't tell him, he was in a relationship with someone, and kissing him was far enough, and it was enough for her.**

**…**

**"ua…Yua. Yua Toyosaki, are you in there?" she heard her name being called as she blinked away her memories. She looked to her side, and chocolate clashed with ash orbs. She yelped a little and fell out of her chair.**

**"S-sorry L, I was thinking about things. Wh-what did you need? She asked, rubbing her head as she laid in the sand. He chuckled and hopped off of his seat, crouching down to her height. He noticed something glimmer and crouched near her belly-button.**

**"When did you get a belly-button piercing?" he asked, leaning in a little closer upon inspection. She could feel his breath touch her sensitive skin, and shivered ever-so slightly. _C-come on brain, quit sending signals to my hormones. Not with L, not with L. _she repeated in her mind over and over again.**

**"U-uh, I got it about a year ago, I had a friend do it so my Mamma wouldn't find out." She answered, closing her eyes, and clenching them tight. L smirked, just a little and leaned away.**

**"Is that a panda? I knew you were obsessed but…You obviously have a problem." she immediately pounced on him, and hit his chest repeatedly.**

**"It'snotaproblemIjustlovethemtheyaresofluffyandcut eanditmakesmewanttopinchtheircheeksafterpurchasing 500ofthem. ThenI'lljustcuddlethemandlovethemandand…Idon'thave aproblem!" she yelled, sitting up on his chest. His bare, toned, pale···chest. _Oh good God, I might molest him! _He stared up at her, holding his breath.**

**_Is this what they call sexual arousal? _****He asked himself, blushing just a little. **

**Waking from her stupor, she scrambled off of him and held her burning cheeks. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod…" she mumbled to herself, peeping a little at L who had sat up as well.**

**"That was interesting." He said, standing up and offering her a hand. She declined it politely, and stood up brushing the sand off of her back. L looked around and found the beach starting to fill up, and being the non-sociable person he is, he grabbed Yua's arm and dragged her to the convertible.**

**"Why are we at the car, it's not even 3:00 yet." The ravenette asked, looking into his ash depths for some sign if emotion. He shrugged, opening the door for her, and she climbed in cautiously, while eying the man in front of her.**

**"I don't like big crowds, you should know this by now." He answered her, climbing into his side of the car, and turning the vehicle on. Realization struck her features, as she nodded in understanding. She leaned against the door as he pulled out of the parking lot, her head in the juncture of her arm, and her long hair pulled out of the ponytail and ribbon, flowing freely as the wind zipped past them because of the top being pulled back. **

**"We could always go to the beach at night or early morning when no one's there. Don't worry bout' it L." she mumbled, drifting off into nothingness as they flew across the highway. He nodded, glancing at the beauty from the corner of his eye, letting a small smile spread across his features as the wind blew through his unruly hair.**

**···**

**"What kind of hair products do you use?" Yua asked sitting next to her friend who was on the couch in his unusual way of sitting. The man turned toward her, glancing at her for a brief second before putting the tip of his thumb against his bottom lip.**

**"I don't know, I use whatever I put in the cart when I need to go to the store. Why do you ask?"**

**"Because I want my hair as soft as yours. I mean, like, how do you get it that soft? It's un-godly!" she said, running a hand absent-mindedly through his raven locks. "Have you ever felt your hair? It's like a cat, which has feathers as a tail, and a bunnies' soft ears. That soft!" she exclaimed, waving her arms around like an idiot to prove her point. L stared at her before turning his attention back to the television screen. **

**"If you want to go look into bathroom, I could buy you some, or you could use mine. We live together anyways so it shouldn't be a problem." He said, pointing towards the far left side of the room, to a door that revealed the bathroom. **

**The girl hopped up and ran to the room. She looked around the shower and found the brand. "It's not even professional! He just uses a regular generic brand!" she whisper yelled banging her head against the tiled wall. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to those Suave commercials. Name-brands usually never work anyway." She mumbled, walking out of the bathroom, and sitting back onto the couch. **

**"Did you find what you were looking for?" L asked from his crouched position. She looked over at him, and nodded. _How the hell is he still so tall, even when he's hunched over?! _**

**"L, stand up." She commanded, standing up as well. The man stood up, and turned towards her, raising an eyebrow as if asking, 'why?' "I've never seen you at your full height. I want to see just how tall you are." She explained, standing at her full height, which was still a head shorter than him.**

**"You do realize that might be a little hard, I haven't exactly done that in years." He said, rubbing the back of his head. She tapped her foot, waiting for him to comply. He sighed and stretched up, noticing that it wasn't as hard as he'd anticipated. **

**"Holy shit, you're freaking tall." She whispered, looking up at him, who was now at least 3 feet taller than her. He nodded and returned to his original form, only a pleasant foot taller than her. "Thank God, I thought you were going to squish me. I felt like an ant." She said, flopping back onto the couch, her feet landing in L's lap before he could return to his original position. **

**"This is a little uncomfortable." **

**Yua turned her head and sat up, crawling over to lay her head in his lap, and her feet on the armrest. She moved onto her side, her face facing his lower abdomen, and her arms curled around his waist. "Is that better?" she asked, snuggling into him and taking notice on how warm he was. **

**_No, in fact, that is a lot more uncomfortable. _****Instead of voicing his thoughts he nodded and seeing the smile grace her features as she drifted into another nap, he didn't mind it so much. The ravenette glanced up at him one more time, her chocolate orbs showing her adolescent innocence, and then drifted into a comfortable slumber.**

**···**

**Yua woke up and immediately pulled whatever it was that was so, _so damn warm_, closer to her. She hummed a little, a content smile making way to her face, until she felt the object started moving. She immediately flew up, and looked at what she was laying on. L stared at her, his expression unreadable as he looked into her chocolate pools. "You've been asleep all night, am I that comfortable? It's already 8:00 a.m." he said, sitting up to stretch his numb legs that fell asleep after she passed out the previous night. She blushed and started sputtering out nonsense before he silenced her by putting up a pale hand. "Don't worry about it, I honestly thought I might fall asleep for the first time in years." He said waving his hand in the air to signal it was no big deal. The girl nodded and decided to start up some breakfast.**

**·**

**Micky: Okay so I wanted to make this longer but….I wanted the good stuff to happen in the next few chapters. Besides, the first chapter isn't always good so…**

**L: She would like you to leave a review, and look forward to later chapters.**

**Micky: I could've said that you know…**

**Yua: She also wants you to know that I'm a character she'll be using frequently in later fics. If she's not writing a Sayu/L fic, she really likes that pairing, but it's not that popular.**

**Micky: I could've said that too…**

**· **

**A/N: Anyways, I hope this isn't too rushed, or bad…I am a Shugo Chara! Amuto writer at heart and I was half-tempted to make L a pervert, and Yua have pink hair, but I couldn't. So I hope you like it, and please, please leave me a review! I need them to know how good or bad I am! Look forward to more chapters, and I might update every couple weeks, or once a week. Summer VaK is coming up, so I'll have more time to write! ~fufufu**


End file.
